User blog:MayonnaiseIsReal/Rushing Strategies
'This blog post is about strategies on rushing enemies early-game.' You read the title, let's get into it. Tired of getting bored in the late-game? Tired of lag ruining a decent match? Rushing is a good solution to winning. So, here are (some) strategies for rushing the enemies. Name: Drill Toppling Description: In this strategy, your goal is to topple the enemy starter base as soon as possible. Since most enemies have their main base on their starter island, this strategy works almost every time. First, get your base started up. Well pump, small tank, arsenal, connect it to spawn point. Make sure the well pump is fully upgraded. Next, build a bridge to the mainland. Find a path to the enemy base. Once you've done that, go back to your base and make a Laser Drill from the Arsenal. Go near the enemy base, and either find the nearest ladder and get to the bottom of their base, or jump to the bottom directly. Once you're there, destroy the supports while standing on it. (Make sure you destroy the block you're standing on last) When you're done destroying it, the base should fall down. If not, check if there's a bridge connected to the mainland, or a Spatial Anchor on their base, if there is, DESTROY IT, and you should be done. Pros: Fast strategy to do Enemies likely wont notice it Results in a sucessful rush pretty much every time Cons: Professional players would connect their base to mainland or build a Spatial Anchor Your base is vulnerable when you're destroying the supports Name: Grenade Rush Descripton: Here, you go straight to the enemy base and spam grenades everywhere. Get your usual starter base setup. Once you have your arsenal, get a Grenade Launcher and a SMG or Assault Rifle. Immediately go to the enemy base and use slabs to build your way there, once there, just spam grenades near the well pump and spawn point. Once the Spawn Point is destroyed, kill the remaining enemies left on the base. A quick and easy way to rush the enemy. Pros: Very, VERY fast strategy Enemies wont have time to prepare Base to be built is relatively cheap Cons: Alert enemies would have an Assault Rifle to defend They'd also destroy connections from their base to mainland Name: Explosive Duo Description: This strategy is mainly used for bases with defenses already. Once again, starter base. Got it? Get a Rocket Launcher or Grenade Launcher. Find the enemy base you're targeting. Once you found it, get to your base and SPAM CRUISE MISSILES AT THEIR BASE. You should be targeting the turrets or the pipes connected to them. After they're destroyed, quickly go to the enemy base and use your weapon to destroy the remaining objects. And you're done. Pros: Counter to basic defensive strategies Enemies wont expect a land attack after the missiles Cons: Cruise Missiles are expensive Takes a long time to set up Name: Anti-Rush Base Description: Perhaps you're the one getting rushed, yeah that sucks. Here's a guide on how to make your starter base rush-proof. Ok, so the enemy is getting their starter base set up, and you're going to be the target. You don't have time to waste, here's what you'd do. Place your well pump, build a Four-Way and build a small tank and connect your spawn point to the four-way. Now, the enemy is scouting your base, they're ready for a rush. Get an Arsenal and get an Assault Rifle. This should keep away ground attacks for a while. Build Two Turrets and build another Four-Way. Connect both of the Turrets to the Four-Way and cap the leaking opening. But what if they're going to topple you? Build a Spatial Anchor. Shouldn't take too long. Destroy the cap and connect the Spatial Anchor to it, then activate the Spatial Anchor. Once you've done everything I've said, you're ready for the Mid-Game. You should expand to the mainland quickly after their failed rushing attempts and build a more durable base there. Pros: Counters literally every rushing tactic Cons: Your starter base is very vulnerable to late-game attacks I put a lot of effort into these strategies, hope this guide helped you! C: put suggestions in comments Category:Blog posts